


firsts

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: it's Rachel's Birthday, so Chloe is reminiscent of some of their many first times.





	firsts

Dear Rachel,

since you've complained, I never write to you and insist that texting doesn't count -which is fucking bullshit and you know it-, I thought, why not give it a try?! Here is my thought process: 'I mean it's her birthday and if I don't make too many grammar mistakes and she actually likes the damn thing, I might get some...  
.... cake. HAHA'  


So this morning, when I woke up next to you because your eyelashes were tickling my cheek, I remembered the first time, I stayed over night at your house.  
Around 2 am, when we were tired and all cried out and honestly just done with the world, looking at the stars I brought inside for you, I asked, if you were going to take off your make-up before we fall asleep and you said ' _no'_ and that I would never get to see your face all natural.  
  
Little did I know back then, that 'never' would come so quickly. The first time I saw your blond eyelashes was also the very first time I noticed, you have a few tiny freckles, they are sooo small, you almost don't see them. I wanted to kiss every single one of your pores (yeah I know, sounds disgusting, but it's true).

Do you remember, when I smashed that ugly ass trophy, the one, that you got for being the most beautiful girl in the entire country or universe or some shit?  
It was a very shitty day for me and I'd say sorry for breaking your stuff but that thing looked just so smashable and I will never forget, how, when I hit your desk with it, and the top part just flew off into your room, you didn't even blink, you just grabbed another trophy from the shelf, for me to destroy and handed it over with the words: 'I'm more than just a pretty face.' How very Rachel of you.  
  
  
  
The first time you were over at my house? You know, when we blew up David's tool box in the garage... Every time I see Dad's toolbox, I think of him and get sad for a moment and then the memory of you and me, dancing in a rain of ash and debree, comes through and fills me with laughter and happiness and relief.  
You gave that to me, good old times. Well that - and the ruined jean jacket I'm keeping as a victory sign. HELLA!

  
  
Then there was your birthday, the first we spent together and I couldn't sleep at all so close to you, because something between us had changed over the past weeks. I didn't know what it was, so I stayed up all night, watching you, drawing you at one point, trying to get behind it, trying to figure _you_ out.  
Well now I know, it was me. I had changed. I HAVE changed because of you. Because you made and still make my life better and me into a better person.  
  
You picked up the broken pieces that were left of what used to be me in a different life, telling me, that I could never be the Chloe that I was, but that I eventually had to come to terms with being someone else, someone new.  
You always questioned things, but never once did you question me as a person or doubt the sincerity of my intentions, even when I was a total asshole.  
You were there where I needed you, not in front of me, because you knew, I have trouble following, not behind me, because you knew, I have trouble leading, you were right next to me, step by step, being my friend, my sister, my mother and caretaker, my teacher, my muse, sometimes my headache, my lover, my partner, my confidant, my girlfriend, my _more_. My something _more,_ than you can ever express in words.  
When I gave up on myself completely, you were there, pushing away your own bullshit, showing my whiney ass, that you could be strong for both of us and you were - you are.  
I am someone else, someone new, you never fixed me, instead you created me. Someone better. You completed me and you still do, to this day, I'm writing this stupid letter.  
  
  
Now? What do ya think? Is that last bit mushy enough? Do I get a bite at least? pleeeeeease ;) <\- not an emoji!  
  
  
All my love, Chloe  



End file.
